Pokemon: A shadow's shine
by Bi-gaming989
Summary: When Adam discovers a groups evil plans to block out the sun and rule Hoenn, he and his team must do all they can to prevent this Armageddon!
1. Chapter 1 The Best Birthday

**Hello! Bi_gaming here! This is my first fanfic, so pls don't flame. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Plus, I've got no idea where to go after chapter 2, so Support & ideas would be great! Oh, and FYI, I'm going to be including the names from some of my favorite fictional books, such as the alchemist, the Septimus heap collection, etc. Just going to say this now, the story is based in Hoenn. This is the intro, just so you'll know who's who.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Adam yelled as he walked in through the kitchen door.

"There's the birthday boy," Adam's mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you know what today is?" "Today's my tenth birthday!" Yelled Adam, "Does that mean we can go and register me as a trainer?" "That's right," Said Amy,** [the Mom] **patting her son's shoulder. "Would you like to go now? We'd be back before the guests arrive." "YES!" Adam practically screamed. "I mean, yes please." He added, noticing the stern look his mother gave him. "Then let's get going." Amy said while putting on her hoes.

The walk to the outpost was quick, and when they got there Adam was literally jumping with excitement. "Calm down Adam." Amy said while opening the door. The ranger's outpost was very plain, decorated with only with a couch and a coffee table stacked with old magazines.

"Welcome to the Verdanturf town ranger station, how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked "Adam Scott," Adam said while holding out his hand, "Penny" the attendant said while shaking his hand. "I came to register as a trainer."

"Sure," said Penny, "Just stand over here so I can take your picture." She said while leading Adam to the camera. "I'll need your birthdate, uh-huh, ok now your address, ok now all you need to do is sign here," Penny handed him a digital writer, which he wrote his name on. "Okay, now we wait while the info is processing… And done." She finished as she handed him the piece of plastic that was his trainer ID. "Thanks!" Adam yelled at Penny as he left the station with his mom.

"I can't believe it, I'm a trainer now!" "Yes, but you don't have any Pokémon." His mom said calmly. "So?" Adam asked, "Uncle Steve said he was going to get me some Pokémon eggs." "That's IF he comes" Said Amy as they walked up to the house. "Yeah, Yeah, I know." Adam sighed. His uncle has been known to take extremely long journeys, which often brought him to faraway regions such as Sinnoh or Kalos.

Later that day, the guests arrived. First came in Aunt Angie and Adam's cousins; Josh and Sophie. Next came Adam's father, saying, "I got here as soon as I could." Adam's uncle Steve got there halfway through the gift-opening, during which Adam had received some clothes, a movie, and a poke-wallet.

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop by the daycare and pick up these." He said as he showed them two magnificently colored eggs. One was a slight pink, with green patches. The other was pure white, with navy blue patches. "Here ya go, Adam." He said as he handed the eggs to Adam. "I think I can hear noises coming from one of them, what should I do?" he rushed. "Bring them up to your room, Adam; too many people around it could scare it." "Okay" Adam said as he rushed the eggs off to his room. He set them down in the space against the two beds. **[I'll explain later] **When he closed the door, he saw the pink one shake. He saw it shake a second time as he walked towards it. Then, a chip fell off the egg, then another, and another! Soon, almost all of the egg was gone. There was only an egg-wall between Adam & the Pokémon. _'Who's there?' _the voice sounded in Adam's head. "I'm Adam, and you can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." When the Ralts poked its head out from behind the shell, Adam gasped. What he saw in front of him was a normal-looking Ralts, but instead of willow-green hair and a red spike, it had sky blue hair and an orange spike. _'What's wrong?' _the Ralts asked. "Nothing, in fact, it's a good thing, one sec." Adam replied, as he went to grab his Pokédex. "Let me scan you with this, it won't hurt, it'll just tell me information." He scanned the Ralts with the machine and it told him that it was a female, shiny Ralts. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a shiny Pokémon before." The sound of a hungry stomach shook him out of his trance, and he realized that this Ralts would need something to eat. "Umm, do want something to eat?" he asked _'that would be nice.' _"Why don't you come down to meet my family? We could get you something to eat while we're down there." '_Sure, why not.'_ They went down the stairs together, so that he could help Ralts if she needed help. "Hey everyone, this is Ralts." He then went on to introduce all his relatives to the new Pokémon. "Gosh, never thought that you'd be shiny, Adam, take good care of her." Steve remarked seriously. "Oh, yeah! Mom, Ralts needs food, do we have any?" Adam said once he remembered what he came down for in the first place. "Sure." Amy said, as she ducked into the kitchen to get some food. After they ate, Amy looked at the clock and said, Adam, it's getting near bedtime. "Okay, ma :( "He said as he got up. "Oh, wait!" uncle Steve yelled as he remembered something. "These are for the Pokémon." He said as he handed Adam 2 luxury balls. "Be sure to catch your Pokémon, before someone else does." With that remark, Adam caught Ralts and immediately let her out. "Oh, and this is for you" Steve handed him a leather glove embedded with a Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire "With that out of the way," Amy spoke up, "Off to bed with you two." "Okay mom, let's go Alice."

**POV; downstairs.**

"I wanted to give you this," Steve was telling Amy once Adam was out of earshot. "It's an item that'll make his two Pokémon even more powerful. I'm giving it to you because I don't think Adam is ready for it yet. You're his mom, so I guess that you'll know when the time is right. When it is, I want you to give those to him. Tell him there for his Pokémon."

**POV; upstairs.**

"You can sleep in my brother's old bed." Adam told Ralts as he entered the room. _'Wont your brother want it?' _Alice asked. "Septimus doesn't live here anymore. He moved away a while ago. I was thinking of a name for you, and I think 'Alice' is good. How about you?" _'Sure'_ Alice replied. "Anyway, goodnight, Alice." Adam yawned '_good night Adam'_ Alice yawned, and they both fell asleep, not knowing the next day's wonders.

**And there it is! This my first fanfic, so please, do comment, what could I have done better? What would you like to see? I already know what's in the other egg, and you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! Bi_gaming out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shadow Egg

**Hello, Bi_gaming here and,**

**Omg, i never thought that that little story would be so good. :D**

**A few things:**

**1. To those of you who said more dialogue spaces, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**

**2. When I put a word in all caps, I'm putting MASSIVE**

**Emphasis on it.**

**3. Since I don't have a computer at home, no new stuff on weekends. (I'm **

**Literary pulling an all-nighter on my 2Ds just to get this typed.**

**4. I plan on adding a 6-year time skip to add more creative availability **

**(Girlfriend more pokes, etc.) And because of that, I am offering to add your OC's Tell me about them in the replies, and i might add them **

**In.**

**5. Whenever you see long _ lines, I'm trying to separate stuff.**

**6. I need ideas. I have a main story, but I need ideas to help keep it going.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

Adam was in a battle. Alice was facing off against a Kangaskhan

"You're too late." His opponent said, pointing up, Adam looked up, and to his horror, the volcano exploded, sending flaming debris and ash into the sky. Calling back his Pokémon, he started running for his life. When he looked back, he saw a Boulder flying at him.

"WHAT THE FU-"BOOM. He was cut off as the rock made impact.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Adam SCREAMED as he awoke from his nightmare.

_'Adam, are you okay?'_ Alice said while rushing to his aid.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just had a nightmare." He replied soothingly, but he wasn't sure. The dream had felt so real. He could have sworn that he could feel the boulder's heat.

_'Are you sure?'_ Alice persisted, while knowing that her trainer was in great distress.

"Trust me. I'm fine." He replied, but he was unsure. It had felt so LIFELIKE.

"Adam, are you okay? I heard you scream. "Amy asked worriedly as she came through the door.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just had a nightmare." He said in a way that helped to calm her down.

"Okay," Amy said, and once calm, she asked: "since were all up, who wants breakfast?"

"Could I get some Combeeo's **[A/N Hexagonal cheerios]** please, mom?" Adam asked hungrily.

_'Some Pokéfood would be nice, Amy. Thank you.'_ Alice said in their heads.

"Oh, just call me Mom, Alice. We're practically family anyway. So

Combeeo's & Pokéfood." She recapped "Ok. I'll be right back." She finished as she left the room. After the door closed, they heard the egg move & bump into Adam's dresser.

"Finally, it's hatching" he said excitedly as he moved toward the egg. It had been a week since his birthday, and they were wondering when it would hatch.

_'Give it some space; it might be shy, like me.'_ Alice said.

While Adam was backing off, a piece fell off of the egg. Then a whole side broke off. What came out of the hole was an Absol, but this Absol was different;

This Absol had Steel-grey fur, with Brick red outgrowths **[A/N the Scythe thing]** and Beautiful emerald-green eyes. When this newborn Absol saw Adam, it immediately started walking towards him, as if it had known him before.

"Wow," he said while petting it in a way you **[YES, YOU READER]** would pet a cat. He reached for his Pokédex and scanned it.

"Absol: the disaster Pokémon" the computer announced. "This Pokémon has been known to appear in front of humans to warn them of coming disasters. This is a female Absol." The computer went on:

"This particular Poké is a shadow Pokémon. Due to its' shadow-infused body, this Pokémon gains the dark type, as well as a 2x damage boost, and 3x damage from shadow-class moves such as shadow claw."

Adam just whistled with impression.

"Here's your foo-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Amy had almost dropped the plates when she saw the strangely-colored Pokémon.

"He mom, the other egg hatched!" Adam told her, excitement clearly appearing in his voice. "The Dex says that she's a shadow

Absol!"

"Well, it's a good thing I bought an extra food bowl. I'll go down stairs and get some food for her. Anyway; Adam, Alice here's your food.

**There you go! ****I know that it's short, but it took me**** A LOT of time to type out because since I don't have a CPU, I used my tiny 2Ds to type this to AOL drafts to copy/paste to M.C. Word, and it kept getting erased. Anyways, if you want your Oc's in, let me know! If I think they'll fit, I'll add them.**

**Bi_gaming signing off, Good night everybody!**


	3. Friends old and new

**Hello everyone! Bi_gaming here! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**Between Halloween, a bro's birthday, and Cod: Advanced Warfare, I haven't had much time. Anyways, sorry last chapter was short: i just wanted to introduce Storm. (The Absol)**

**Good news: I added A LOT more details. Also, BIG THANKS to Arctic**

**Fox72, the guy who's not only helped me with this story, but his story**

**["Pokémon: Shadowed Destiny" which I seriously recommend] is what got me to actually publish that first chapter. {If you guys want me to post the original rough draft, let me know. ;) }**

**Back to the story: Adam is 13 in this chapter. I'll let you get to the story. Bi_gaming signing off.**

"Somebody, PLEASE HELP! Adam yelled as he struggled to push the fallen tree off of his mother.

"Adam, you've got to go get help." His mother told him, struggling under the fallen oak tree's weight.

"Wait a sec," Adam said, getting an idea. "Alice, Storm, I need your help." He said, calling them out.

When the light faded, an Absol and a Kirlia were standing in front of him. Noticing the situation, they looked to Adam for orders.

"Storm, use strength on the log, try to move it." He told the Absol. Understanding its orders, it started trying to move the log, without much success.

"Alice, can you use telekinesis; try to lift it off?" Adam asked, panic starting to creep into his voice.

_'No luck'_ The Kirlia replied, _'the thing's too heavy.'_

"Okay, you two stay here while I go get help." Adam said to his Poké's, making sure they got the message before rushing off to look for help.

**POV SWITCH**: A dim forest clearing.

Further into the forest, a Riolu was gathering berries. But this wasn't your average Riolu; it had black fur where it should be blue, and red fur where it would be black. however, the fur could be considered dull compared to the eyes. The eyes on this particular Riolu were a shade of red so perfect, they shined like the worlds most flawless ruby.

A few minutes later, it thought it heard heard something fall. it thought to itself: '_Probably just a twig.'_

A few minutes later, it heard a rushing sound, and a boy, seeming to be in his early teens, rushed by. Seeing the Riolu, he stopped on a dime.

"Hey," He yelled, but the Riolu got ready to run after it noticed the balls on his belt.

"Please, you've got to help! My mom's stuck under a tree!" The boy yelled. Noticing the request for help, it nodded at him. Getting the message, he motioned for it to follow him. "This way, _Please._" He said, guiding the Riolu to the spot where his mother lay, hurt.

Upon seeing the situation, it ran to the log that was pinning down the boy's mother. Using seismic toss, it pulled the log up with enough force for it to do a complete 180 flip. [Illustration; _\|/_]

"Thanks for the help." The boy thanked her. "My name's Adam, and this is Alice and Storm." He said, pointing out his other two Pokémon.

**POV SWITCH: Adam**.

'_Hello, my name is Shade,'_ it said in their heads, _'Is your mom going to be okay?'_

"I'll be fine." Amy said as she got up, though she was limping on one leg. "Lots of bruises, by my guess, but I'm mostly ok- umm, Adam?" She ended, noticing Shade.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked. "Oh, wow" he sighed when he noticed how shade looked.

'_Please don't make fun of me.' _Shade said. _'I know I'm different, but that's no reason to be mean.'_

"I wasn't going to make fun of you." Adam said, noticing the edge in her voice. Just then, a metaphorical light bulb went off in his head. "One sec." Adam said, pulling out his Pokédex. After scanning the Riolu, (which was apparently female,) he had his answer.

"The reason you look different is because you're a shadow Pokémon." Adam said in a way that he hoped would make her realize that she was different in a GOOD way.

'_I'm sorry, but what does that mean?'_ Shade asked, obviously confused.

"Basically, your attack damage doubles, while shadow-class moves triple in damage and the dark type is added to your type pool." Adam explained, drawing in a deep breath after finishing.

'_Huh, that's good to know.' _Shade said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Adam asked, not wanting her to leave.

'_I'm gonna go find my parents.'_ Shade answered remorsefully. _Some group took them, and I'm gonna go rescue them.'_

"Wait, Shade, I have an idea." Adam yelled, running to catch up with her. "How about you come with me? I promise to help you find your parents."

'_Really?' _Shade said, stopping. _'You'd do that for me?'_

"Of course," Adam said, trying to convince her to stay. "You helped to save my mom, your family seems to be in trouble, and I don't want to leave you to be made fun of." He finished sincerely, noticing how quickly she had started to protect herself.

'_Oh, thank you!'_ Shade said, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as she ran up and hugged Adam.

After the hug was over, Adam spoke up. "There's something we have to do first." He said, pulling out a luxury ball, which Shade looked at nervously.

"It's only to make sure that no one can take you from me." Adam explained quickly, noticing the look on her face. "You can be out whenever you want to. It's just a precaution."

'_Okay, fine.' _Shade sighed, allowing herself to be caught.

**[A/N; I would have left it here, but I'll punish myself a little longer for your enjoyment. ;)]**

"Hey, Adam, can I get some help here?" Amy asked; pain clear in her voice.

"Coming, mom." Adam said; noticing her tone and rushing to her aid. And with his mom holding him for support, they made their way to the Verdanturf Pokémon center.

**POV SWITCH: A girl in front of her house.**

Luna was sitting on her front porch, taking a break from unpacking. Her family had just gotten back from an around-the-world vacation, during which they had visited the mountainy cliffs of Sinnoh, the secretive forests of Unova, and even the standing stones of the Kalos region.

But all this travel had made her homesick, and she was glad to be back home. This is when she noticed a boy holding his mother, guiding her to the Pc.

"Oh, my," she said, recognizing the boy. "Is that Adam? Hey Adam!" she yelled at the boy, who in turn recognized her, and waved back.

"Mom, Adam's mom's hurt, I'm gonna go help!" she yelled into the house to make sure her parents wouldn't worry, and she rushed off to help Adam.

"Adam, what happened?" she asked the second she got within talking distance.

"Tree fell on mom, Luna." He answered, clearly under stress from supporting his mom. "If you don't mind, could I get some help here?" he asked, hoping his friend would help.

"Sure, I'll help." She replied, and with that, they carried Adam's mom to the Pokémon center.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as they brought in Adam's mom.

"Tree fell on her." Adam answered, letting the nurse carry his mom further into the hospital.

"So, how was your vacation?" Adam asked, wanting to know what his best friend had been up to for the past 3 years.

"Oh, it was great!" Luna replied enthusiastically. "We went to the Sinnoh region for mountain climbing, after which we went to the Unova region, where the forest paths were unbelievably intricate, and lastly we went to the Kalos region, where they have amazing standing-stone structures." She finished, drawing in a breath.

"Sounds interesting." Adam replied meekly. "All that I've been doing is training and helping out around town."

"Oh, yeah, how are your Pokémon?" Luna asked, forgetting about them.

"They're doing good." Adam said. He was going to continue, but he got cut off by the nurse bringing out his mother.

"She has a broken leg," The nurse summarized. "But not much else besides some bruises." She continued, letting Adam support his mom. "Just keep her off her feet for a few weeks, and she'll be fine." The nurse finished, before handing them her discharge papers and disappearing further into the hospital.

"We can finish catching up tomorrow, Luna." Adam started. "Right now I gotta get mom home."

"okay." Luna agreed, disappointment edging into her voice. "Well, see you tomorrow." She said, hoping that her oldest friend would not forget what he said.

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the minor cliffhanger, but I didn't know where to go for the next chapter, and it'll help with the start. Saying this now; by "Oldest friend" I meant that she has been friends with him longer than anyone else. Also; I need ideas for Adam's team! I only have 3/6 Pokémon and I want help deciding on the others! [Hoenn natives please, but I might add in a few from other regions.] Again, thanks for the support, because it really helps! Bi_gaming signing off, Good night everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4: The hidden stone

**Hello everyone! Bi_gaming here! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Between video games, family, school, and a number of other things, I haven't had much time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little bit I typed up in my free time!**

They next day, Adam was walking up to Luna's house. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Luna opened it.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked her, still glad that his best friend was back.

"Give me a sec, Adam." Luna replied. "I gotta put on my shoes."

"ok." Adam said patiently, while he waited for his friend to get ready.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Luna said a few seconds later. "Mom! I'm heading to the park with Adam!" she yelled into the house.

After some walking, they were at the park, talking about what their lives had been like for the past 3 years.

"Last time I saw you, it was about a week after your birthday, right?" Luna asked, trying to bridge gaps in her memory.

"Nope," Adam replied. "The last time you saw me was yesterday." He said jokingly, earning a laugh from Luna. "Seriously though, yeah, I think it was about then."

"Speaking of your birthday, how are your Pokémon?" Luna said, anxious to see how Adam had been raising his friends.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about them." He replied Nervously. "Come on out, guys." And with that he let his team out.

What emerged when the light faded was a shiny Kirlia, a shadow Absol, a shadow Riolu, A Shroomish, A Whismur, and a shiny Beldum.

"Wow," Luna said, amazed at the colors. "Nice team."

"Thanks," Adam said. "This is Alice, Storm, Shade, Spore, Banshee, and Quicksilver." He said while gesturing towards the Kirlia, Absol, Riolu, Shroomish, Whismur, and the Beldum. **[A/N In that order!]**

"Cool," Luna said. "Wanna see my team?" she asked, eager to show off her team.

"Sure, why not?" Adam said. And with that, Luna tossed out her team for Adam to see.

After the light faded, Luna started to introduce her team to Adam. "This is Woody" she said pointing to her Treecko, who nodded at them and began climbing trees.

"That's Vapor and Flare." She said while pointing at a Vaporeon and a Vulpix, who were playing a game that seemed to be like tag.

"This is Fang" she said, pointing out her Zubat, which had taken residence hanging from a tree.

"That is Terra" she said pointing out a Doublade who was looking at the stranger pokemon with Suspicion. "Calm down, Terra," She said after noticing the way the Doublade was looking at them. "Those are my friends pokemon." Hearing this, it calmed down and went to introduce itself.

"And finally, this is Noah." She said as she pointed the last of her team; a Gallade who seemed to be standing guard over luna. "Calm down, Noah" She said soothingly. "We are among friends." But this did little to alter the Gallade's stance.

"Hey, be careful over there!" She yelled when she noticed that Flare had gotten the Beldum, Whismur, and Shroomish into the game of tag.

"I see you also found a ralts." Adam said, trying to change the subject. "But how did you evolve him so quickly?"

"I found a dawn stone and gave it to him." Luna replied. "We were in Sinnoh when I found it in a cave. when I saw what it was, I asked him if he would like to evolve, which led to him becoming a Gallade."

"Oh, okay." Adam said, continuing, "Speaking of stones, look what I got for my 10th birthday. I wasn't able to show you before you left." He ended while bringing out his jeweled leather glove.

"Wow," Luna said, admiring the jems imbued into the cloth. But something caught her eye. "Hey, can I see this for a second?"

"Sure." Adam said, handing her the glove. After a few seconds of examination, she spoke up.

"Where did you get this again?" She asked, cleary focussed on the center jewel, which seemed like a piece of quartz compared to the other gems.

"My uncle gave it to me for my birthday." He answered, wondering what all the fus was about.

"I can't believe it," Luna started, Praise clear upon her face. "Adam, this isn't an ordinary rock in the center, It's a mega stone."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked. He had heard of people who could make their pokemon evolve past their current limits, but he had never thought it to be true.

"Legend has it that if a person and their pokemon trust each other enough, and if they both have their special stones, The trainer can Mega evolve their pokemon, making them stronger, faster, And tougher." Luna explained.

"But these stones are EXTREMELY rare, And i mean, 10x as rare as shiny pokemon." She continued.

"The fact that your uncle gave you this has to mean something." She wondered. "Do you think that your uncle gave you this on purpose?" She asked. "If he gave you this, there might be Mega stones for your pokemon around too."

Getting an dea, she said, "Hey, wanna go see if your mom might have them?"

"Sure." Adam said, calling back his team. After Luna had done the same, they started walking towards Aam's house, trying to figure out how to put their question into words.

**That's it for now! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to post something to keep you guys interested. ANNOUNCEMENTS; I plan on uploading At a BASE MINIMUM of once a month. I might post more than once a month, but thats the line I'm holding myself to. Also, please leave a comment telling me what you think! It really helps with the story! Also, Hapy thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! I believe hat's it for now. This is Bi_gaming signing off. Good night Everybody!**


End file.
